Just Kel
by soccerchick-08
Summary: Joren is a student at a prestigious art college in Tortall. He is majoring in Art and everything in his life seems planned in his life. All that changes when the class gets a nude model to come in and pose for the artists of Joren's class. KelJoren
1. Chapter 1

So I know what you're think, what is she thinking starting another fic? Well I have had this one stuck in my head for some time, and instead of posting by chapter I wrote it all first. So hopefully you enjoy this because this is one of my favorites so far. Enjoy Just Kel

Chapter 1

I continued to walk to class as the cool autumn air ruffled my pale blond hair. The bangs swept in front of my eyes, but I couldn't move them with my hands due to the fact that they were full. My canvas and messenger bag were held on my shoulder and under my arm, but my arms barely realized they were there due to their lightweight.

The rushing of other students made me feel insignificant despite my expensive clothing that I had paid with my father's money I still felt unimportant. One would think I would be overpompous like I was in high school, but when you get smart enough to realize that you are just a showdog or a prize racehorse to your parents things don't go as well.

I was smart, athletic, handsome, and artistic, perfect no? My father and mother wished me to be a surgeon just like the rest of our family, but I became the black sheep of the family when I told my family I wished to be an artist.

Sure they put a fake smile on their faces since we had my girlfriend's family over, but when they left my mother and father punished me by taking away me sportscar. I was angry at first, hell I may have made the biggest decision of my life, but that doesn't mean I wasn't still a teenager.

I continued to walk the cobblestone path crunching fallen leaves beneath my shoes and saw the incoming of a brick building that I knew to be my art class. My hands seemed to tingle with anticipation. My hands had always had a mind of their own, making a brushing stroke with a charcoal or gliding an oil pastel across a canvas.

I found myself opening the door for a girl that had mousy brown hair and misty hazel eyes. She had a hint of a smile on her full lips," So there still is a little bit of chivalry in this world."

"So it would seem." I replied politely. I followed her into the room and we went our separate ways her to the back workroom and I to my easel and chair. When the clock struck ten my professor came out. His muffled hair offset his always meticulous clothing and his emerald eyes were alight with excitement.

"Today you all will be doing free-form. There will be a model, and I'd like you to use your own style so I may evaluate it. Treat our model with respect or else you will be kicked out of my class." From the look on his face I could tell he was completely serious.

"Professor Queenscove?" He looked over at me," Are we allowed to use any type of materials?"

"Yes Mr. Stone, you may use your charcoal." ((I hope you realized it was him!)) I nodded my head and as if on cue a girl appeared out of the back workroom. She had a white robe wrapped around her and her face appeared blank on her tan face. When she went to sit down on the chair I realized that it was the same girl I had held the door open for. I was a little dismayed when she unwrapped her robe and she modeled in the nude for my class.

I mean its not like I stared, but when apiece of that much beautiful flesh is in front of a man how can he resist. I stole my eyes away from the girl's curves and looked at my other classmates. Most had about the same reaction to mine, a piece of meat hanging in front of a starving man. The few girls that were in the class were blushing furiously and I could only lightly chuckle to myself.

One boy in particular seemed to not be able to look away and I decided to be higher than these _boys_ and just look from the shoulders up. My hands shook and I gently took out a canvas and laid it against the easel. I studied her blank face and began to trace her stubborn chin with my charcoal. I gently smeared the charcoal with my thumb to give it a softer look.

My hands seemed to move to their own accord and as time went by all I had left to draw was the girl's eyes. They truly puzzled me, they seemed to be filled with nothing and yet filled with everything. I jumped slightly when the great bell rang and I looked up from my easel to see the girl walking hurriedly across the room and before anyone had turned in their artwork she was in the back workroom.

My mind was a bit muddled and I frowned at my unfinished piece, but the scowl deepened once saw what some of my fellow classmates had drawn, they had focused on _certain_ parts of the anatomy. It was apparent that most of my classmates had not learned how to respect a lady. My thoughts were interrupted by Professor Queenscove's voice," Everyone leave your art on the easel and I will see you all next Tuesday."

I began collecting my things and I saw the girl go over to Professor Queenscove. Her back was to me, but I could see the angry expression on his face, but not feeling the need to eavesdrop I continued past them and through the red doors. I found a few of my classmates waiting outside the doorway. I merely raised a pale eyebrow, but continued on my way. Before I could get much farther I felt a tug on my arm and my charcoal struck the ground with a thunderous thump.

I glared venomously at the boy who had caught my arm and I was surprised when my eyes didn't reach his, he stood another half a foot taller than me." That was uncalled for."

"What are you going to do?Get your butler to pick up the mess for you rich boy?" I clenched my jaw as the young man took his heel and crunched the charcoal just as I had done with the leaves before class." Maybe you should pay that girl to be your maid as well." I growled under my breath, but before I could do anything the girl that had been spoken about shoved the boy off guard.

She showed no emotion as she pushed her way through, as I saw the unkind student begin to walk towards her retreating figure I stuck out my foot in front of the youth's skirting feet. He sank to the ground as if in slow motion, I could help but smirk when none of his friends moved to help him up. I jogged away from the stunned group of miscreants, and caught up to the briskly walking girl." I'm sorry about those lads, but to make it up to you I'll take you to the coffee shop." She still hadn't looked my way so I continued to talk," I'm Joren Stone and-"

"Look Mr. Stone I'm not interested." I stopped in my tracks and barely heard her mutter,_' Chivalry indeed…' _in a scoffing tone.

Well I hope you liked it, because this story is complete. I will be posting one chapter a week. So hopefully you like it, because this is my first 'completed' series.

Please review

soccerchick08


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for all the reviews you guys, now most of you asked why she would be modeling and thought Neal made her do it, but you probably forgot that I mentioned Neal looked angry after she talked to him after class. But I promise you will find out why she models later on. Now on with the story…_

I sat in my usual seat of my favorite coffee shop.

There was a strong smell of the coffee bean, a rustle of paper, and light talking hung in the air. All I did was lean against my plush leather chair and frown at my cup of black coffee. Through my mind continued the picture of the girl rejecting my offer. I couldn't quite understand why it mattered so much, as my cup of coffee disappeared into my mouth.

_Maybe I'm losing my touch? Gods when was the last time I was actually with someone…_I winced remembering my old girlfriend, Fianola. The vivacious blond had been the daughter to a rich political leader. My parents had told me to go after her in my junior year, and I did what a good son would do, I listened. I met her at a high school track meet. She had helped measuring jumps for long jump, apparently for community service. I had talked to her after a couple of my events, her blond hair had been tied back and she wore modest clothing. She had a nice tan, but under my eye I could tell it was from a tanning salon, don't ask how I knew.

I didn't care much back then that we didn't share any interests. What did matter was that a week later she was going out with me. I was rewarded with more money.

The night that I told my parents that I was taking an art scholarship to get into college, I broke up with Fianola. She seemed sad, but I knew she would get over it; we had merely been a picture couple. We had rarely shared 'moments' and had no chemistry. Don't get me wrong, I'm not prince charming waiting for a princess, I just want to be happy…

So I shook my head ruefully, I'm just being spoiled. Well there was that girl in freshman year…wait no, she did say yes. I guess this is a new thing. First college girl I ask out and she says no, guess high school was too kind to me.

I pulled my black long sleeved shirt up to my elbows and observed the room. In the far corner there was a group of friends on leather chairs, they chattered quietly looking at magazines. The hum of the blender sounded and an elderly man waited in front of the counter for his drink. Across the room I recognized a young man that lived in the same dormitory building as me. As I gulped down the rest of my coffee I picked up my satchel and left a tip on the table.

I walked towards the door, I heard little giggles as I walked out and it took will power not to roll my eyes. I brushed my fingers through my hair and opened the door for a middle-aged woman. She smiled and bowed her head in thanks before scurrying into the warm room.

I shuffled outside and a blast of cold air hit my pale face. I walked up the sidewalk watching a few cars pass by the college grounds. I saw my dormitory coming up and the dull brick was the same as everyday. The swirling color of leaves lay in my path and I grinned as one hit me in the face. _Leaves that fight back, that would make for an awesome movie…_I shook my head in amusement and entered the white oak door.

I was met with my dormitory 'father,' he smiled kindly at me and I nodded my head while continuing down the hallway. Lightbulbs lit up the hall and made the red carpet's color bounce off onto the cream colored walls. There were several dorm rooms that were open to any visitors and a few smelled of ale. I scrunched my nose remembering my night with beer and the mind-blowing hangover the morning after.

Ever since I had primarily stayed with wine unless it was at a party. Passing another room there was a clear window and through it could be seen a workout room with free-weights, treadmills, and punching bags. I smiled as I saw my room that was conveniently placed right in between the workout room and study hall.

Opening the door with my key, I entered the room, and grinned as I saw the room was just as meticulous as I had left it. The small dorm held a kitchen, bathroom, and two bedrooms. I had chose to stay with another student and attempt to socialize. This choice had resulted in me getting to know my roommate Zahir, a poet that had a way with the ladies and was envied by the gentlemen.

He was rarely in the dorm with him rushing from classes, meets, practice, parties, and job…well probably mostly parties. To say the least he was an easy roommate. Zahir was a junior and had showed me around and had dubbed me 'stiff' at parties. Despite that fact he still brought me to parties hoping that I would loosen up. I admit that college parties are much different than high school ones, and I still am not comfortable with them.

It's as if girls don't know how to control themselves, or they let themselves go. I lazily threw the keys onto the white counter and opened the refrigerator. I found bread and pickles, I grimaced at the idea of a pickle sandwich. But then a man does have to eat doesn't he? Hoping for luck I opened the pantry and sighed in relief when I found cereal. I ate the cereal dry and took the bowl to my room.

The room was just as neat as the rest of the dorm, but that was what I was comfortable with. There was a laptop on my blue bed and an easel in the corner. In another corner there was a stack of books most that referred to art history. I yawned and looked at the virtual clock on my wall. It was already four in the afternoon.

I ran my fingers through my hair in anxiety and rushed to put on clothes for work. I had begun to work just this year, hoping that I would be able to support myself without my parents' help. I pulled on sweatpants and a white wifebeater (a/n its just tank for those who haven't heard of it called that lol) that read 'Mountain Gym.' I grabbed a headband on second thought; _it really is getting too long…_

I observed my blond hair that fell to the back of my neck and to shadow my eyes. I walked down to the workout room. I peered through the glass window and saw Dom already there helping a girl that had honey hair with a punching bag. I grinned inwardly as the girl struck a hard right hook and Dom was knocked a little off balance. The door chimed a bit as I swung it open," If you hit any harder milady then you may just knock over poor Dom." The girl didn't turn around but I could sense that she was smiling." Why so much anger from a young woman? No girl should suffer so much in a day."

She continued to punch the bag and I idily walked over to help a lad with a bench press." Well you see I do this thing most people find…what would you call it…maybe immoral." I raised an eyebrow my eyebrows, but made no comment." After the class I don't get much respect, especially from men. When a guy is perfectly charming to you before I do this…thing then acts like an ass afterwards it's a bit frustrating."

"You have every right to be upset. Gods knows I pity the boy that gets you angry enough to hit him." I heard a faint chuckle and I hope I had made her day somewhat better.

The young man I was helping was a boisterous beginner when it came to weights. He believed that if he worked out for a week he would get muscles like mine. I believe his name was Owen, some of the more experienced weight-lifters threw the boy dirty looks whenever he referred to the weights as being _jolly_, gods of all the things to call them…you knew you had a lively one when they wouldn't shut up.

"Hey Joren why don't you take the hits from her since you're carrying out a conversation."

"Fair enough," I replied grinning. I helped the man carefully put the weight down while Dom and I switched places. My eyes widened in surprise as I saw the same girl from my art class. Her tired face seemed to go bland, and I yearned for a reaction.

"So the chivalrous ass returns." She muttered darkly

So I decided to give it to you early since I had the time, and right individual thank youuuus

summerbluez- she wasn't posing for Neal, but you'll find out why she was posing later on

oceanspike- hey, haven't heard from you in awhile…so you read but don't write now?

Beatrix B.- glad you enjoyed the first part, hope you like this chapter as well

randompineappleness- hope you enjoy this chapter :D

Green Flames- I'll try and write some of Going Long, but that fic is basically on hiatus until I get over my writers block…sorry! And thank you for staying with my fics

nekonic- thanks, sorry about the typo…but you will find out why Kel was posing, she didn't do it because she just felt like it lol

epobbp- lol thanks for the review, it lets me know there are people who like it enough to review

DarkSummerNights- hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you for the compliment

MysticMoonEmpress- hope this update was soon enough :D

Drop Your Oboe- thanks for telling me, it really is appreciated

KeeperofthePineNeedles- I hope you enjoyed Joren's musings in this chapter

SarahE7191- you will find out why she was posing in due time

So thank you for the reviews and next chapter will have you meeting Zahir :D and then some more chars are thrown into this mess. More Kel and Joren interaction I'll post in the next couple I think, because its all typed out…maybe lots of reviews will influence me to release it sooner?

soccerchick-08


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to the reviewers and I hope you enjoy the next chapter

Chapter 3

_My eyes widened in surprise as I saw the same girl from my art class. Her tired face seemed to go bland, and I yearned for a reaction._

"_So the chivalrous ass returns." She muttered darkly_

I gaped openly and tried to sooth my reaction without avail." You were talking about me?"

She nodded her head," You acted perfectly kind until you _saw_ me." Somehow I knew what she meant," Then you go and ask me out? You're like every other guy on this campus." She turned to leave with flushed cheeks, but I grabbed her soft arm.

"Please hear me out. I usually act how I did when I first met you, then you sort of stood up for me..." The girl continued to avoid eye contact," I felt like I should get to know you, I also only drew your face." I finished lamely; I looked down ashamed of myself. I hadn't apologized to anyone in gods knows how long. It almost hurt my chest to swallow my pride.

I started to walk away to help another man that had walked through with a distant ringing of the door, but this time my arm was pulled back by surprisingly calloused fingers. I looked back into the dazzling mix of green and brown.

I'm not surprised that I couldn't draw her eyes.

"Even an ass deserves a second chance. As long as he attempts to be chivalrous."

"He will try very hard," I replied grinning." So how about coffee?"

"I don't drink it."

"Burgers?"

"Vegetarian. Want to give up yet?"

I shook my head stubbornly," Nope, how about a shake at the cafeteria?"

She smiled despite the fact that it looked a bit forced," Big spender I see?"

I scowled thinking of my parents." I try."

The girl's eyebrows rose in question to my changed tone," Touchy, I'll see you later Mr. Stone."

"Okay I'll see you Mrs-wait I don't even know your name."

She snorted," I was wondering when you would notice that." She held out her hand and I took her warm hand in mine," Keladry Mindelan. I'll see you later." She grabbed her water bottle and opened the door so it chimed.

"You sly little bastard." I turned around and grinned sheepishly at Dom," I've been trying to get her to just _talk_ to me, but she's always so short."

"Its animal magnetism Domitan old chap."

((()))((()))((()))((())) here comes Zahirrrr ((()))((()))((()))((()))

"C'mon Joren, who's this girl?"

I rolled my eyes as Zahir continued to annoy me," How do you know it's a girl? What if I'm meeting my parents?"

"You don't talk to your parents."

I grimaced," You know me too well, so do you have any parties tonight?"

"No me and a couple of the boys are going bar hopping. I'd invite you but you have a _date_."

"Oh shut up." I slipped a long sleeved powder blue shirt over my head and slipped on a pair of washed jeans." How do I look?"

Zahir didn't look and muttered," Fine, fine." While flipping his dark hand back and forth.

"You didn't even look!" I said glaring.

"It doesn't matter what you wear mate, girls think you look sexy with your blond hair and blue eyes." I blushed and attempted a failed glare," Hell if I found a girl with your looks I would definitely go after her."

"Well this is awkward so I think I'm just going to go…eh now."

"You don't want to seem to eager though."

"Fine I'll take the long way." I rushed out of the room to get away from Zahir and scowled at the sight of a pair of split shorts((1)) in the living room," Zahir the least you can do is take your shorts off in your room."

He walked out with a lopsided grin," You need to lighten up Joren, get some beer in your system of something. You're acting like my mother."

"Well it wouldn't kill you to leave your clothes in your room, and not in the living room."

"Sorry, the last guy who stayed in the same dorm as me was even messier than I am." The grin on his face told me that he was just trying to placate me.

"Fine, whatever. I'll see you later."

I went to walk out of the door and heard from behind me," Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Turning I yelled over my shoulder," So I can do anything?"

Zahir's light-hearted chuckle met my ears," Yeah, I guess you're right." I smirked and closed the door behind me.

((1))- splits are used for cross-country, usually they are very light, and if they are windy then you'll be getting a nice view a persons arse lmao…I've heard so many stories from my friends when it comes to running in splits

Well there is the next chapter, hope you enjoyed it and thank you to all my lovely reviewers. I hope you guys loved Zahir, because honestly I love him in this story.

KAT!- omg I haven't heard from you in so long. I hope everything is going great with your boyfriend and school. Hope you've found some inspiration and found some good finds while shopping. I'm at the moment actually attempting to write Going Long, but it is coming as I had hoped, I think I may go back and revise some chapters here and there and see what happens. I wish you well xoxo

MysticMoonEmpress- hope you enjoy this chapter

Mercury-Shadowfeather- thank you for sticking with my stories, and to be honest this is probably one of my favorite stories I've written, the only problem is that I miss the action that my other stories have

Elvewin Darkdragon- thank you for the compliments and I hope you enjoy this chapter

nekonic- I'm glad you are enjoying it, but what can I say if I post it all I won't get as many reviews :D I'm stingy like that lol keep the constructive criticism coming please

KeeperofthePineNeedles- I hope you enjoy Zahir in this chapter, and I'm sorry to say that I don't think that Owen will make another appearance in this fic, at least he didn't in what I have written

musicnerd- runs from the beastlies well hope you enjoy this chapter

DarkSummerNights- well I hope you enjoyed their little bantering, I know I enjoyed the whole picking the food part

Contessa Natasha- woot I love K/J as well, then I love K/Z and thennn K/Thom…lol so many pairings. Hope you enjoyed this chapter

Drop Your Oboe- Fianola is the girl from Squire, but not really her character…I was trying to think of a character that didn't have a background in the books, but is still in them. Strange I know, but I like bringing in other characters to an AU see how they fit in

SarahE7191- hope you enjoyed Zahir's character

epobbp- hope you enjoyed the update

Well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and if you did please tell me…so the next chapter will bring in 2 old/new characters and then will have Kel and Joren's date. I have the next one typed out as well so the more reviews the sooner it will be posted…

Good blackmail eh?

soccerchick08


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guys I'm sorry that this is late, I do realize, but I haven't had anytime whatsoever. Since now I'm juggling soccer, track, tennis, and a boyfriend

Chapter 4

_I went to walk out of the door and heard from behind me," Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"_

_Turning I yelled over my shoulder," So I can do anything?"_

_Zahir's light-hearted chuckle met my ears," Yeah, I guess you're right." I smirked and closed the door behind me._

The busy hallway was flocked with chattering students. I saw the familiar black haired, blue-eyed senior, Dom, laughing with some of his friends that he'd tried to introduce to me to, but they had been much too cheery for my taste. If the sky was falling they would try and make a joke out of it.

I continued to walk down the hallway of the dormitory and took a right to the cafeteria. I passed a hang out that had couches and chairs lined up in there. At the moment there was a group of boys watching a rugby match. I wished to join them for a moment, but remembered that I was meeting Keladry. Finally, I was met with the open doorway that led to the cafeteria. Behind the doorway I saw the girl waiting there with a blank face on. She wore a black shirt and jeans that rode her hips.

I tugged nervously on the sleeve of the leather jacket I had thrown on and wondered if I was overdressed." Hey Keladry." I smiled and offered my arm," Shall we? The table awaits." She seemed to hesitate, but obliged by taking the arm," Outside or inside?"

"Outside, there arestars out tonight."

"Ah a night for lovers…" I felt her stiffen beside me and admonished myself for saying something so dumb," I was only joking, sorry."

"It's alright." She replied curtly. We walked outside and many eyes followed us as we went to take our table. Outside were lampposts with flickering light and trash cans set under them. I held back from wrinkling my nose in disgust as the smell of the unsanitary garbage reached my delicate nose.

I heard a stifled laugh and I raised my eyebrow at Keladry," You're still not used to college life are you?"

"How could you guess?"

"You're looking at the trashcans as if they'll jump out at you. If you'd like I could take us somewhere with less…smell."

"What happened to having a milkshake?"

"Honestly I already had dinner. My roommate, Daine, made me a salad before I left."

"It sounds fine to me." I bowed leisurely," Lead the way." She soon took me to the second story of the dormitory and I looked around curiously since I had only been up there once. There were fewer people in the hallway with the exception of two exuberant fellows that were trying to pole vault onto a mattress**(1)**. We passed the two without getting hit and stopped suddenly in front of a janitor's closet.

Before I could stop myself I said," If you wanted to go into a closet and kiss all you had to do was ask. We could have just done it in my room." The girl really does bring out the worst in me at times.

She chose to glare at me," I'm not one of your common whores. So I'm sorry to disappoint you." The door opened and a man with straw blonde hair and brown eyes appeared. The man was short and his eyes seemed to shift nervously. He continued to rock on his feet in agitation or nervousness, I did not know. Age had begun to show with his spreading gray hairs and his little wrinkles. He wore a gray shirt and worn jeans." Hello Stefan, I was wondering if my friend and I could go up in the loft."

"Of course Kel, after all you did help Tobe pass his veterinarian exams." She smiled and we were both ushered in. The 'closet' was actually a small one-person dorm, but with the difference of a staircase being in the living room.

"Thanks Stefan." He nodded his head and watched as we climbed the steps. The stairs opened up to a greenhouse like room, Keladry saw my gaze on the plants and explained," Stefan likes to grow herbs."

I nodded distractedly and said offhandedly," So he called you _Kel_?"

"Well yes my friend's call me that," she walked through the humid room and ventured past the growing plants and herbs. I followed behind her as she opened the door to a roof top.

"So am I not allowed to call you Kel?"

"It's Keladry to you, sir." She replied poking me in the chest.

I rubbed the spot she had poked and asked," So I'm still a stranger to you?"

"Yes," she walked around the middle of the rooftop, while I walked to the edge. Clouds covered the moon and the only light was from the greenhouse.

"Ask me anything and I'll answer it. But you have to answer the question in turn."

"Ah so this is a double edged sword? Fine, do you have any pets?" I took a seat by her assuming that I would be there awhile.

"I don't have any in the dormitory, but at home I had an old hound dog. And you?"

"Well…I have five dogs and four cats in my dormitory. I have more at home though. I send money home to my parents just for my pets."

My eyes grew large," And your roommate is alright with that?"

"She brings home more animals than I do, last year she brought home a badger that she had found."

"That's interesting…"

"Scared yet?"

"Why? Because you do nude modeling, can punch a bag like a guy, and are a tree hugger. No not at all. You're just a bit…independent?"

She looked a bit flabbergasted, and I couldn't help but smirk at the confused look on her face," But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why can't you just think I'm weird like the rest of the student body? Don't you get it, a rich guy like you can get anyone you want. You don't want to get involved with me. I'm not a girl that likes to be used. So why?" her face had turned slightly flushed, and all I could do was a smile a little

"I broke off terms with my parents some time ago, and I wanted to get to know you. Not many girls pick a fight with a guy or stand up for someone they don't know." All the girl seemed to be capable of doing at the moment was gape at me. I couldn't help but smirk at her confused face and I lay down beside the sitting girl. I lay out to watch the stars and moon, and waited for the curious young woman to say something.

"You are so insufferable," she managed to say.

"My dear is that your way of saying that you are madly in love with me?" So maybe I was digging myself a hole with the girl, but I've always been good at getting myself out of ditches," because you know our abstract qualities would make us a good match."

I gave her a dazzling smile that made most girls weak in the knees, but this just made Keladry's frown increase." So you are just using me? Why not come out and say it instead of wasting my time." Her cheeks were flushed with anger. She suddenly stood up and marched through the greenhouse door. I lay on the rooftop still stunned. _That hadn't gone how I had planned…_

**(1) At my dad's college they actually used to do this in the dorm hallways. They would have pole vaulting competitions, high jump, tackle football, and ultimate frisbee...you name it they did it lol**

Mmkay hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. And thank you to all you lovely reviewers, you guys are wonderful:

Jjinks- hope you enjoyed the little date, it was a bit of a crash and burn huh?

Helkardowen- lol I never even thought of that, but you are right seems as if her last name is always the same in AUs

stephanie- hope you enjoyed the chapter

Aani Hiwatari 12- glad you liked it, I'll try and update sooner

MysticMoonEmpress- glad you liked it, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Darking Queen- glad you liked it, btw I love the name

Mercury-Shadowfeather- I've planned most of it out, and I guess there are plot twists…well I dunno lol

Randomisation- I'll keep going with this fic for sure, glad you are enjoying it

Imperfectionist ;D- uhhh whats OTT? Sorry Kat but I have really never heard of it lol and the date was a bit of a flop wasn't it? Well I'll talk to you later hun

DarkSummerNights- happy to hear that you like Kel's character

truffletrufle01- happy to hear that you're liking it more and more, makes me happy

music nerd- I love j/k I know it's a strange pairing, but that me

KeeperofthePineNeedles- lol glad to hear you are still liking it

epobbp- hope you enjoyed the date

Elvewin Darkdragon- yesss, he'll come back more I promise

SarahE7191- well this chapter was a bit longer, right? Hope you enjoyed it

Contessa Natasha- glad you enjoyed it, sorry the update took so long

Well thank you guys! You are all too kind because my goodness 44 reviews in 3 chapters! Thank you, please keep them coming

Next chapter will feature a mourning Joren, lecturing Neal, and scolding Zahir. Please review and till next time

soccerchick-08


	5. Chapter 5

Well first of all I'm sorry this has taken so long…I've been really busy: grades are slipping, track, soccer, tennis, and I have to start studying for AP exams. So I'm doing the best I can at the moment…

_I gave her a dazzling smile that made most girls weak in the knees, but this just made Keladry's frown increase." So you are just using me? Why not come out and say it instead of wasting my time." Her cheeks were flushed with anger. She suddenly stood up and marched through the greenhouse door. I lay on the rooftop still stunned. **That hadn't gone how I had planned…**_

I glared crossly at the mirror in front of me as I combed my hair and made sure there were no smudges on my pale face. I had woken up to the dream of the hazel green eyes that I hadn't seen in five fortnights. Zahir called me a 'puss' for not going to find her, but in truth I was utterly confused.

No girl had ever said no and better yet run out on me. I trudged a messenger bag over my shoulder and walked out of the room. I found Zahir in his split shorts lying on the couch. I couldn't help but smirk at the site. His long legs didn't fit on the cramped cough and went a good foot over the length of the edge. I tapped him on the forehead and he woke with a groan emitting from his caramel lips.

"Why did I get a roommate that was a morning person?"

"Want something to eat?"

"All we have is pizza." Before a summer at the dormitory this might have disgusted me, but it was now a wonderful meal anytime of the day. I walked into the little kitchenette and opened the fridge to see that we only had pizza, mayonnaise, mustard, and pickles.

"I think we need to go to the market."

"Fine, fine."

"Don't you fall back asleep."

"Yes Mother." I heard him mumble under his breath. Tapping my foot while the pizza heated up in the microwave to an imaginary song, and stopped once the microwave stopped. I walked to the couch next to the sitting Bazhir and handed him a slice.

"Where did you guys run to yesterday?" I asked gesturing to his clothes.

"To Galla."

"Galla? Gods that's far."

"Well it is cross country, and we have finals coming up soon. Where are you off to?"

"Class."

"Is that girl still modeling?"

"I doubt it, we've only hadtwo models and they were at really big intervals. Why?"

"Well I might have tagged along, I want to see this girl you're talking about."

There was a comfortable silence and then I thought of something the girl had said," Do you know a _Daine_?"

"Quite a few, why?"

"Because Keladry shares a room with an animal lover named Daine."

"Well there's two Daines that I can limit it down to then: Daine Smith and Daine Sarrasri. I only know one of their rooms though, because Daine Sarrasri is a bit of a tease. She's absolutely stunning, but she doesn't give her boyfriend anything, at least not in public. It's weird though because before they became a couple they were best friends."

"Who is she going out with?"

"With a guy named Tobe, he's majoring in animal vet at a neighboring college."_ ' Tobe, isn't that the name of the janitor's son?'_ I distractedly threw away a napkin from breakfast and waved goodbye to Zahir. I walked again to the brick red building and watched the swirling leaves sprinkle to the ground. The same bullies were standing outside, but I paid them no heed, merely appearing superior to their jibes.

I entered the classroom and took my regular seat. When the clock struck Professor Queenscove began to ramble on about the oil techniques of a famous artist. Most the time I was captivated in his classroom, but today the man just seemed to mumble of nothingness. The class dwindled on and it seemed today was a lecturing day, and finally when I thought I might suffocate from all the lecturing he started handing back our paintings of the girl. As he signaled the end of the class I was confused to find that he still hadn't given mine back to me.

I stood up to talk to him and he seemed to be waiting for me," Sir? I was wondering why you didn't give my painting back to me." The man's emerald eyes seemed to sparkle and I wondered what my professor was up to.

"You didn't seem to finish the painting Mr. Stone."

I shadowed my pale eyes with my long bangs, and murmured," I thought that charcoal couldn't describe what was in Keladry's eyes."

"Keladry? So you have become acquainted with her?"

"Yes sir, her and I had dinner a couple nights ago." At these words the professor's eyes blazed and his carefree manner disappeared," Do not trifle with her. Or else there will be consequences Mr. Stone."

"Is that a threat professor?"

"I've been known to do many rash things in the past, so get out of my classroom before you are known as the time Neal Queenscove lost his temper. Oh and remember to finish your painting by next lesson." His carefree nature returned and he turned back to his desk.

((()))((()))((())) So I was going to stop here but I thought I've made you wait long enough ((()))((()))((()))

Zahir moaned for the third time in the last hour when I said he could not buy a sugary cereal. He really was like a child at the market. Always taking extra free samples and acting like a suave adult when he saw a nice girl walk by. I don't know how he does it but he seems be able to get two numbers every time we come here.

As we got through the breakfast aisle, with much complainingI might add, we pushed the cart almost bypassing the animal section until I saw familiar mousy brown hair and stopped the cart. Zahir looked at me curiously and looked at where my eyes were directed.

"You do know that Daine is taken right?"

"Daine?"

"Yeah the girl with the dark brown wavy hair." I looked past Keladry and saw another girl waving some cat food in front of Keladry's face.

"I'm not looking at her…"

"Then who are you looking at?" I saw Keladry reaching for something and without another thought I went off to help her. I saw what she was reaching for and grabbed it for her since I was a good head taller than her.

"Here you go Miss Keladry."

She looked shocked to say the least," Mr. Stone?"

"Call me Joren." She seemed to frown more as I smiled at her. At the corner of my eye that Zahir had pushed our cart to my side and was looking between us two with a weird expression on his face," Now can I apologize. Go away Zahir."

"Fine, but I'm going to go buy some Cavall Charms." I frowned at the sugar high he would get on those.

"Whatever." I looked back at Keladry to see that her roommate Diane was gone, and she was tapping her foot in irritation.

"So start talking." She obviously doesn't like to waste time.

"Okay I acted like a jerk on our little get together and maybe I could make it up to you, _if_ you gave me another chance."

"You did act like an ass, but I'll give you another chance."

I grinned in spite of myself," How about I pick you up from your dorm tomorrow night and we'll do something fun."

"What are we going to do?"

"You'll see," I said smiling, I knew she hated my cheeky grin.

"I hate surprises."

"Too bad, so where is your room?"

"It is the one across from Stefan." I nodded my head and quashed my sudden urge to give her a hug goodbye. I met back with Zahir in the cereal aisle and it seemed he had picked out the cereal with the most sugar to torture me.

"So that was the girl you have been talking about?" I nodded my head as we made our way to the check-out line," I don't understand what you see in her, she's not beautiful or exotic. She's so…plain."

"What are you talking about, she's gorgeous."

"Yeah whatever you say mate." I rolled my eyes as he began flirting shamelessly with the poor girl checking our things out.

I don't know how he does it…Zahir got a new record today as he walked through the door of the market; he got three girl's numbers.

Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter, the market bit is probably one of my favorite parts in here just because it was amusing to write. Thank you to all the reviewed the last chapter and are enjoying this story:

DarkSummerNights- sorry the update took so long!

moi- glad you like it, and I always try and make somewhat original ideas

Jjinks- well it didn't take much for them to get back together I know, but there will be another wrench thrown into their relationship eventually

SarahE7191- hope you enjoyed the chapter

music nerd- sorry he got out of the ditch mighty quick!

KeeperofthePineNeedles- sorry I've been busy! But I finally got time to write

MysticMoonEmpress- no problemo, hope you enjoyed the chapter

Helkardowen- well this was a bit longer seeing as this was supposed to be two separate chapters, but yeah. Hope you enjoyed it!

skysongjr- here is some more for you, hope you enjoy it

Darking Queen- lol this is mostly one sided, Joren lusting and Kel hating…that's what I get for making it Joren's POV…sorry that there isn't enough fluff to fill you up but there may be a wee bit at the end lol

Mercury-Shaowfeather- well you're pretty close to your guess but I guess you'll have to wait and see won't you :D

nicolerenea- you'll find out why Kel modeled in one of the last chapters, sorry for the wait XD

Romantic with a pen- it tis updated, sorry it took so long

Catri-Howlman-Carthaki spy- glad you are enjoying, hope you like this chapter

Mmkay so next chapter will feature Joren ((duh!)), a bit of Raoul and Buri, snippet of Shinko and Roald, Alanna and Josianne in a boxing match , Wyldon, the mystery of Daine and Tobe…what happened to Numair, thenn the date…so tons of fun

**Anywho next chapter should be exciting so please review and I will try and update as soon as possible for my lovely reviewers.**

soccerchick08


	6. Chapter 6

Hello hello, hope you all enjoy this chapter if you find it to your amusement go ahead and play First Date by Blink 182 once the date part starts :

"_What're you talking about she's gorgeous."_

"_Yeah whatever you say mate." I rolled my eyes as he began flirting shamelessly with the poor girl checking our things out._

I don't know how he does it…Zahir got a new record today as he walked through the door of the market; he got three numbers.

I scowled thoughtfully at the picture in front of me. The eyes of my picture remained blank. I still have four days until my next art class with Professor Queenscove, of course maybe seeing Keladry would give me some inspiration I thought smiling. I laid the charcoal down by the easel and walked out of my meticulous room that would make a general in the army proud, but as soon as I went into the kitchen and living room a mess met my eyes.

I winced when I saw the spilled milk and cereal on the carpet,' _this is why I never let Zahir get sugar cereal; at least I don't have to worry about him being hyper. The poor cross-country team will have to deal with him.'_ I chuckled at the thought, but frowned as I saw the mess he had made. How can someone just leave a mess behind? My whole life I had been taught to clean up after myself and if need be others. I guess my parents influenced me that much, I can't say it's a good thing though.

I looked up thoughtfully and saw that the television was on news broadcast. I watched for a moment as Raoul Malorie and his famous wife co-host, Buri, spoke about yet another celebrity break up between Shinkokami and Roald. Both had been introduced during a movie premier that Roald was starring in, the two had seemed to hit it off, but it looked like Roald was starting to get cold feet as questions of engagement kept popping up from the press.

I rolled my eyes in disgust, it's like the celebrities of Corus have nothing better to do than to grab attention from anyone who will listen…despicable. And yet here I am listening to it, I chuckled and switched the channel to sports and I heard and an announcer shout in the boxing match," It a KO! Alanna Trebond has knocked out Josianne-"

I flipped the channel bored and it flipped to an outdoor channel it seemed that someone was fishing and a slow monotone voice came on," So we are just going to put this worm on and cast it…ready? Here we go." I watched as the hook and worm fell into the water with a small _plop_ and turned the channel back to the boxing.

It seemed the small fiery redheaded woman was bouncing around with her hands raised in the air, behind her a beautiful girl with dark crimson hair sported a bruise across her delicate cheekbone. My eyes widened in shock as she suddenly jumped the winner from behind and began landing punches on the smaller girl. I grinned, _'cat fight,' _I watched in amusement as the shorter girl, her name was Alanna I believe, began to turn the small fight. Alanna skillfully got out of the other girl's hold and kicked her stomach. The girl Josianne staggered and Alanna again cut her punch across the same cheekbone and the girl blacked out. I grinned in spite of myself and saw the time on the clock and it slid the grin off my face. I ran to my room to get ready, but made sure I didn't step into the spilled milk.

((()))((()))((()))((())) Daine, Tobe, Numair ((()))((()))((()))((()))

I knocked smoothly on the door and whistled to myself as I waited for someone to answer. My whistling stopped as a man that looked to be the age of a teacher answered. He had raven colored hair and the darkest eyes I had ever seen, and to look into his eyes I had to crane my neck rather painfully." You must be here for Kel."

I growled under my breath as I heard Keladry's pet name. The man merely raised a brow at my behavior," Yes I am here to see Keladry." He nodded his head before yelling Kel over his shoulder, that cocky grin told me that the bugger was doing it on purpose. I could feel the hair on the back of my neck bristling as I tried to control my agitation. I heard laughter behind the door and eventually Keladry emerged from the dorm room with her friend Daine in tow.

In her hands appeared to be two cats as Daine held a small dog," Hello love." The mystery man said to Daine before giving her a light kiss.

"So you must be Tobe?" I attempted. The man chuckled deeply and I hoped Keladry didn't spend too much time with this man, I heard two answers come from Daine and Tobe, no and a yes. The girl glared at the man," Yes well it was nice to meet you…uh whoever you are." I looked over to Keladry," You ready?"

"Yes let's get this over with." She closed the door behind her and I smirked as I heard the couple inside begin to bicker.

"Oh this is for you, beautiful flower for a beautiful lady," I handed her the rose and I saw her eyes soften for a bit before they became neutral once more.

"And where am I supposed to put it?"

"Uh well…I guess I hadn't thought that far…"

"I'll be right back." The confounded girl opened the door once more and I heard a snicker when the door opened and Keladry yelled," Shut up Numair you're not helping." _'Well at least I know the guy's name…but why would Daine be with someone so old when she has that lad Tobe? Well Kel did say they were best friends and what if Numair was actually a teacher here…?'_ My thinking got interrupted as Keladry came back out with a scowl on her face," So where are we going?"

"I told you it's a surprise."

She glared at me," I told you that I hated surprises."

'_Does this girl not have a soft spot in her body?'_ "Well that's just too bad isn't it? Here put this blindfold on."

I held out a navy blue cloth and she began to backup," Oh no you don't, I don't trust you that much, or for that matter at all."

"But it'll ruin the surprise…" I tried to put a pouty face on, but it didn't seem to make her even waver.

"Well it's a good thing I don't like surprises then, huh?"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Let's go."

"Fine." I walked off and followed behind me._' This isn't exactly how I had pictured this going. Of course I had thought that when I gave her flowers she would have fallen for the old Stone charm but apparently that was just a day dream I had also imagined us walking there holding hands and now we aren't even hardly walking together. Perfect…'_

The girl followed behind me and without conversation we briskly made our way out of the building. I held the door open with a charming smile, but it was met with Keladry rolling her eyes at me. The bitter cold air made me shudder, but Keladry just looked as impassive as usual," Which way?"

"Oh, well this way," and that's when our conversation ended. I tried unsuccessfully to start a conversation about the weather, but her response was a cold shoulder. Ouch. I sighed with relief as I saw our destination coming into view. The uncomfortable silence was unnerving. I was used to dates being filled with talking especially from the side of the girl I was dating. Honestly I rarely had to initiate anything except insert little responses every now and then. I wasn't too open of a person so it's not like I could really start the conversations. Well I could but uh my attempts are very good, I seem to always start rambling about the weather or some other rubbish.

I looked over at the formidable girl that I was on a date with. She wore baggy jeans and a black hoodie sweatshirt. Around the top of her honey colored tresses was a black beanie with a small rim in the front. Her cheeks were flushed, from the cold I assume, and her brilliant hazel eyes were dull with no emotion. The bright lights glistened over the frozen ice rink and I saw her eyes widen when she realized where we are going," You have got to be joking…" she scoffed and I couldn't help but wince.

I had taken quite a few girls to ice skating rinks back in high school and it had always been a success, apparently she was again different," C'mon give it a chance."

"I don't skate," she replied with a dark scowl.

"Well neither do I, you'll be able to laugh at me if you come."

I smiled innocently and Keladry seemed to contemplate this until saying," I can watch from the outside. That way I can see you fall and I don't embarrass myself."

"But there is hardly anyone here; you'll never see those people again."

"So they'll still get a laugh."

"But you can laugh when they fall."

"Keladry glared," You don't know when to give up do you?"

I smiled charmingly," Failure is not an option."

She threw hands up in disgust," Fine, fine I'll go, but if I fall I'm taking you down with me."

I held out my hand for her to take, but all she did was scowl thoughtfully. For a second I thought she would spit on my hand, but she began to walk towards the window where we would rent our skates. Keladry reached the see-through window and smiled kindly to the woman. Keladry opened her mouth to speak, but I interrupted her to say," Two ice skates please." I saw at the corner of my eye that Keladry's hazel eyes had narrowed and I glanced at her nervously," Something wrong love?"

Her nostrils flared.

Was she going to explode?

"You…you…-"

"-Kind gentleman?" I attempted.

She shook her head and it seemed as if some anger had left her," One I'm paying for myself and two don't ever call me _love_ again. My name is Keladry."

"Well I'm sorry I was trying to be a good guy and pay for you. Its tradition."

"Well I don't follow tradition, I pay for myself." Her voice remained calm, but her eyes showed the unseen anger. She turned to the woman who looked confused and said curtly," _One_ pair of skates."

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes and got my own, a size twelve," You know what they say about men with big feet don't you?"

I grinned trying to lighten the mood. Keladry snorted at my attempt," They have big toes."

"Well there's that too…" I swiped my hair out of my eyes and gestured that we sit on a bench. Without conversing we simultaneously sipped on our ice skates," You ready?"

"Just as ready as I am to see my funeral happen," was the drawled response. We wobbled over to the rink and she tentatively took a step on the ice, and with more confidence hit the ice," So what are you waiting for Mr. Stone." Her voice was filled with mocking at my hesitance. I suppressed the urge to glare at the girl who was watching me, waiting for me to slip up, quite literally really. I struck the ice and looked like a newborn foal that had just taken his first steps," What's this, the almighty Joren Stone cannot skate?"

"I can too," I muttered crossly as I clung onto the outside wall of the rink.

"Let's go then." I glared as she skated off appearing to be a natural and I was stuck hanging onto a wall.

"This isn't going how I planned it at all." I had ice skated before numerous times, but I had never ice skated in these girl skates. I need my manly hockey skates without this confounded toe stop. The damn thing kept tripping me up once I got the confidence to let go of the wall. I scowled thoughtfully at the skates and watched as Keladry started her third lap. Blasted girl…not having had made much progress I turned back and went to the girl we had gotten our skates from," Do you by chance have hockey blades?"

"Yeah we do, all you had to do was ask. That way you wouldn't have embarrassed yourself in front of your girlfriend."

"Well you see she's not really my girlfriend, well yet."

"Really? I swear you act like an old married couple. Well good luck anyways." She handed the blades to me.

"Thanks-" I looked on her name tag," Lalasa." I stopped momentarily to pull on the new skates and went to the ice with new found confidence.

"You finally ready Stone?" In response I stepped onto the ice and skated towards her," Very impressive," she drawled.

"So where did you learn to skate?" My older brother Anders taught me, since we had an old pond by our farm."

"Country girl eh?"

"I guess you could say that."

"So what are you doing here?"

Keladry grimaced, and skated for awhile without responding," Well I was one of the lucky ones to get out." She stopped and I followed suit making a cutting motion.

"What do you mean by that?" The girl fidgeted on the ice, seeming to forget where she was and it seemed in slow motion she lost her balance. I blinked and leapt to try and save her. I barely caught her arms and saved Keladry from her humiliating fall. I pulled the girl up and her shaky legs just barely kept her body up. Her arms hung around my neck just trying to keep herself from falling," You okay?"

I tried to control my breath, but I couldn't suppress how high it had gotten. If a beautiful girl dropped into your arms and was hanging on you, what would you do? Let's just say I'm happy I wore layers or else this could have been a very embarrassing situation.

"Thank you." She said quietly, it seemed her breath was just as shaky as mine, but hers was probably for the reason of almost falling.

"Are we done with skating then?"

"No let's keep going. I haven't seen you fall yet." She seemed to realize she was still holding onto me and let go rather quickly.

I chuckled," You can't say you weren't comfortable." I smirked as she blushed, we began to skate again and I wisely dropped the topic of her family situation," So what are you majoring in?"

"Literature."

"Bookworm?"

"You could say that." I heard Keladry squeak as two show offs raced by us.

"Did you just squeak?" I asked laughing in mirth.

She glared at me, if looks could kill I would be dead," I did not."

"Did too," I replied sticking out my tongue.

"That was childish," I looked over at her about to give her a smart retort, but my eyes couldn't look away. Her vibrant hazel eyes looked more alive than they ever had. Her flushed cheeks looked good against her tan complexion, probably from working at her family's farm. The shy smile across her full lips made me think that maybe this night would turn out- my thoughts were cut off by my blade hitting a rough patch of ice. I heard Keladry take a sharp intake of breath, and I made sure to stop my rough impact with my hands. The collision knocked the wind out of me.

"Joren? Joren are you alright?" I pushed myself off the ground and stood up, brushing the ice off of my long sleeved shirt

"Just peachy." I glared as a couple of teenagers snickered at the sight. Their chuckling quickly ended when Keladry turned to glare as well.

"But Joren are you alright?" I broke into a large grin that would be more suitable on a clown," Why do you have that goofy smile on your face?" she asked slowly.

"I just realized you said my name. Three times might I add."

"Well it is your name."

"Then why not use it? It sounds delicious on your lips. Say it again…"

Keladry stopped and gaped at me," What…?" My deep chuckle did little to soothe her," Maybe we should call it a night."

"But the night is still young." I pouted," Unless you had other ideas," I attempted to wiggle my eyebrows suggestively but it only made her laugh.

"You're too much," she playfully punched my arm.

"You wound me Keladry."

"Then get tougher, wimp." That struck a cord.

"You did not just call me a wimp." I glared venomously and her eyes widened in shock.

"Well sorry I was just teasing you know."

"Yeah whatever." Maybe I was taking this too seriously, but she didn't have any right. It's not like I hadn't heard it before from my mother and father no less. Constantly hearing that I needed to toughen up and quit being such a wimp. I scowled as I stepped off the ice and began to take my blades off.

"Stone what is wrong with you?" I laughed bitterly.

"Back to Stone is it?"

"Well I realized how little I actually know you."

"Maybe its better that way," The girl looked impassive, but I could tell she wanted to say something," you never even wanted to come anyways. So how about we call it a night. I'll leave you alone now."

The girl stuttered and I couldn't help but smirk when I saw her stunned face. Yes it was harsh, but I had to get the last word over her. I turned to walk away and was surprised to find a hand gripping my bicep. The hand whirled me around and I was met with those angry hazel eyes," You bastard. Don't you dare walk away. You will not get the last word." I couldn't help but gape. I had never, and I mean never been talked to this way by a mere girl. Some of her hair had tugged loose of her beanie and gave her an erotic look about her," Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to explain why you did all this? Who put you through it? Who told you to go after the girl who does nude modeling?"

It seems this is the first time I have ever seen her without her entire mask on. Her face was contorted with anger, pain, and embarrassment," It was never a bet?" I replied quietly.

"Wh-What?" she seemed to not want to believe me," couldn't you have just said it was a bet. It would have made it so much simpler." She got up and turned so she could return the skates. I rushed to catch up with her forgetting his anger.

"So that's it then? You'll walk away from me and never think of me again?

"Yes," she replied gruffly.

"But I don't want this to be over." Oh gods I sound like such a poof, but it is the truth. She's different from any other girl I've ever met or talked to.

The girl gave me an exasperated look," This will never work out. I'm too stubborn and you're…you're perfect. You should find a short dainty girl with blonde hair and blue eyes."

"Is it so hard to believe that you're the one that beautiful? You're different from anyone I have ever met, you were made to stand out not be a classic beauty. You're…you." ((n/a that kinda speech would totally get a guy laid :D))

I inched forward and lowered my head closer to hers. For a moment I thought I was going to get lucky, but when I found a punch going across my cheekbone I knew that she was still mad at me. I staggered backwards," What the hell was that for?" I tested out my jawbone and winced in pain.

"You were going to kiss me I could let that happen."

"You really don't have a romantic bone in your body."

"Good job Stone you're finally catching on, maybe you should be punched more often."

Keladry walked away but before she got out of hearing range I shouted," When can I see you again?"

"Stone can't you take a hint?"

"No I'm stubborn like you."

"You're impossible."

I turned around to give Lalasa my blades and asked with a cheeky grin," So do you think I have a chance?"

Sorry it has taken so long my duckies, but this chapter was incredibly long to make up for it. Thank you to my dear reviewers I love you all:

Allimba- sorry it took so long, but I just haven't had the time

Erytha- sorry it took so long, Daine will pop up more in the next chapter

truffletruffle01- I love Zahir's character in this fic I'm glad you like him too

Mercury-Shadowfeather- yeah I always see Neal as a sarcastic teacher, he would so ramble on and on. And well the bit with Numair, Daine, and Tobe…I hope it makes a bit more sense if doesn't I'll clear it all up next chapter

NealsChick- hope you enjoyed the little boxing match :

MysticMoonEmpress- sorry it took so long

Helkardowen- well this chapter was longer so I hope you liked it.and no worries theres nothing there, but you'll see the connection next chapter

Tarrenys- hope you enjoyed the chapter

Imperfectionist ;D- KAT! Darling, I hope you have had a fabulous summer, I haven't talked to you in ages it seems like. So hun when are you updating? Hmm? Because the internet has been deprived of your work. Looking forward to talking to you

music nerd- they are mixed a little but not really, Neal is a young professor the only ones who are really out of their generation are Tobe and Daine

KeeperofthePineNeedles- hope you enjoyed the chapter

Drop Your Oboe- heh glad you enjoyed that :

Contessa Natasha- I'm sorry it took so long, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter

w1cked angel- omg Kaddar awwww I love him I should have had him in this somewhere…what a pity :(

SarahE7191- you'll find out why Kel was modeling next chapter hope some questions were answered

DarkSummerNights- sorry it took so long

Jjinks- well there you go hope you enjoyed the date

Dances With Waves- hope you enjoyed the update

**So probably two to three chapters left in this fic. I have them all written out I just need to type them. So next chapter is Joren moping. And no worries you will find out why Kel models sooo yeah. Review review **


	7. Chapter 7

_Keladry walked away but before she got out of hearing range I shouted," When can I see you again?"_

"_Stone can't you take a hint?"_

"_No I'm stubborn like you."_

"_You're impossible." _

_I turned around to give Lalasa my blades and asked with a cheeky grin," So do you think I have a chance?"_

I moaned into my pillow and lazily lifted up my head up. I found the movement to be too much and sank my head back into the pillow, "Mate how long are you going to mope?"

'_Please don't let it be Zahir…' _I turned over and luck was not on my side, _'Damn…'_

"There are other fish in the sea you know."

"Not like her."

The tan Bazhir let out an exasperated sigh, "How do you know? You haven't come out of your room in two days. What have you been doing?"

I yawned and replied offhandedly, "Just sleeping and painting." My hand pointed to a stack of canvases, all of which were finished.

"I didn't know you owned that many canvases." He strode across the room and looked at them all in turn, "Eh Joren I think you are a bit obsessive." Each canvas was filled with one of my memories of her. To say the least I had finished painting my drawing for my art class. I had finished her eyes by using oil pastels. The eyes stood out impressively against the rest of the black charcoal, "These are really good, I haven't seen you this inspired in awhile."

"I need to see her again…"

Zahir let out an exasperated sigh, "I don't understand what you see in her….I mean she's just a girl, and she's so plain. Fiery I'll admit, but you'd never get her into bed with you. And even if you did, what then, your parents would never approve."

My head jerked up from where it was resting, "Get out." The icy voice would have made even Jack Frost shiver, and it was enough to get Zahir out. I hadn't even thought of my parents honestly, they probably wouldn't have approved. '_Of course they didn't approve of anything I did anymore...' _I looked at the time and sighed, it was time to go to class. I gathered my things and didn't bother with my appearance. Before exiting my room I grabbed my finished canvas, a new canvas, and my messenger bag.

I walked out of the room, and came face to face with an immaculate living room and kitchen. I said nothing to Zahir's attempt to make me happy and ignored his cry goodbye. As I reached the door to go outside but I found I couldn't open it. Before I set my things down a girl with smoky brown curls opened it for me, "Thank you, wait you're Daine aren't you?"

The girl, Daine, turned and her eyes widened in shock as she saw who I was, "You-you little beast."

"What?"

"Kel told me what happened, sure she acted like it was nothing but that's Kel for you."

"What are you talking about? I don't even know what I did wrong."

The girl scowled, "Honestly guys are so clueless, you're just like Numair."

"Numair? Who's that?" I was beginning to get frustrated with all these things the girl was rambling about.

"Oh don't you worry about Numair. I shouldn't even be talking to you after what you did to Kel."

"For the love of Mithros, what did I _do_?" I begged exasperatedly.

The girl chuckled, "Hell all I know is what she was mumbling under her breath when she got home. She kept saying that you were stubborn and nice or hot and cold, she's rather cryptic at times."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"This may take awhile…look do you have time to sit down and talk."

"Uhhh, actually no, I have to go to class. But can you explain this to me later. I…I really miss her."

"Awww that's sweet. It's good Kel caught the attention with someone of your determination."

"What do you mean?" I was beginning to tire of asking all these questions and not getting any answers.

"She's a bit…stubborn."

"I second that," I muttered darkly.

"I'll see you Joren," the girl turned and continued onto her original destination. I jogged to the art building and was still slightly late.

"I'm sorry professor-"

"Just drop your canvas over there on my desk and go to your seat to take notes," I nodded my head and soon zoned out to Professor Queenscove's excited rants. I sighed gratefully as the bell rang. After stretching my stiff legs I grabbed my messenger bag only to be stopped by Professor Queenscove, "Mr. Stone."

"Sir?"

"I saw your painting on your way in, it's…well it's very good." He seemed to hesitate and ran his long elegant fingers through his brown hair, "If the feelings you have for Kel are personified through that painting," I stiffened at Keladry's pet name," then I can't really hate you…"

"With all due respect sir, I do see her as a person not as an object…but she doesn't like me, actually she hates me right now. So you don't have to worry about my feelings for Keladry."

The older man grinned, "She has a softer heart than she let's on."

"Eh, weren't you just threatening me a day ago or so?"

"Well I was, and it's still the same. You hurt Kel, I'll hurt you but she needs another guy in her life. She hasn't had one since she dated one of my friends."

"Which friend?"

"Cleon," the professor shuffled some of his papers on his cluttered desk and missed my wide eyes.

"Cleon? Cleon Kennan?"

"Yes, yes. Well I'll see you next time Mr. Stone I need to prepare for my evening class." I nodded my head and strode through the doorway. _'Gods Kennan? No wonder she doesn't like men. Kennan must have played her' _From what little I knew about Kennan, I knew that he often played pranks with his group of friends. Usually they were found joking around somewhere. They were a bit too cheery for my comfort.

But hell how am I supposed to compete with him, he's training to be a fireman. I looked down at my pale forearms. _'This sucks…'_ I ate dinner over an old chick flick movie that night. Basically I was thinking about my own pathetic existence, what can I say I'm not used to defeat. Not until I heard knocking on the door did I move my lazy ass off of the couch.

I didn't bother to look through the peephole and opened it to find Keladry and Daine. I gapped like a fish out of water and tried to fix my messy appearance in haste, "Joren it's alright, I brought her because she's been moping-"

The girl with the honey locks glared at her friend, "Can I talk to you outside?"

"No, Joren can we come in?" I nodded mutely and opened the door further, "Nice room, it's cleaner than ours."

"That's because Zahir is allergic to fur, we can't have pets."

"Pity…" Daine said smiling kindly. There followed an awkward silence, "Okay since you two won't talk I'll sum it up for the both of you. Kel you missed Joren and Joren missed you. There now kiss and make up," I looked over at Keladry warily hoping to see some sign that what Daine said was true.

When the girl opened her mouth to speak I waited impatiently, "Daine you can go now."

"But I thought you might need some supervision." If looks could kill, yes I know it's an old saying, but Daine would be dead. The smoky curls trailed behind her wake until she closed the door.

"Is what she said true?"

I hesitated, "Yes it is. Is it true for you?"

The girl bit the bottom of her lip. I had to restrain the urge to cover her full lips with my own, "No…yes…I don't know…"

"You're confused," I replied bluntly, she nodded her head lamely as if ashamed, "There's nothing wrong with that."

"But it is. Here you are and you're…perfect…"

I growled, "Stop calling me that."

"Calling you what?"

"Perfect! I'm not bloody perfect. I ran away from my _perfect_ life, why? Because I hated it! I didn't want to be my parents' puppet anymore, I wanted to be myself."

"And what's being yourself?" she asked curiously.

"Being an artist, a hopeless romantic, and a compulsive neat freak…don't you understand that _everyone_ has flaws? I can't get a tan, I burn easily. I stink at math."

"I'm scared of heights and I hate my hometown," she replied quietly.

"So do I, but why do you?"

"I grew up in a little town on the outskirts of Corus, everyone becomes farmers. Hardly anyone has higher than a high school education but a few people are able to get out…"

"Then why do you hate it? You got out…"

"My whole family is stuck back there, even with me sending money back they'll never be able to get out."

"That's why you model…for your family," her face blushed in embarrassment, "You're the most unbelievable woman I've ever met Keladry."

Her amazing hazel eyes filled up with something I could not interpret and she took a step forward, "Joren…"I looked sharply at her and couldn't seem to be able to look away from her face.

"Yes Keladry?" she kept coming towards me until she was standing in front of me, "Its just Kel." She rose on her toes to meet my lips and I happily leaned into the kiss. The kiss was…well, quite ironically it was perfect.

Hooray that was the end for this fic, I hope you liked it :D

Thank you everybody that stayed with this fic and thanks for the reviews from last chapter:

Gwennifer- awwww gwennnn i havent heard from you in ages its really quite depressing, i just wanted this fic to be nice and quick so i kept the backgrounds sort of vague on purpose. I hope everything is well :D

saphiiregal- haha sorry i typed so slow but i lost my journal that had the fic in it eeekkk finally i found it though

Helkardowen- i hope this chapter answered your question :D

DarkSummerNights- finally the chapter has arrived

Drop Your Oboe- yeeep a bit out of character i know

Erytha- sorry it took so long

Mystic Moon Empress- hope you liked this chapter too

KeeperofthePineNeedles- here's the other chapter :P

well review and tell me what you think  
I hope you guys enjoyed the ending  
I'm trying to write a chapter for Another Chance at this moment soooo enjoy your day :D


End file.
